Hollow Wind
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: The aftermath of the final battle with Xehanort left scars. Some physical, some mental, but Ven definitely has too much of his share with such things. One shot inspired by Imagine Dragons's "Monster", Trigger warning: suicide


Ventus sat limply on top of Yen Sid's tower. Occasionally he glanced at the ground below, judging the distance. He then curled up, his eyes barely showing past his knees and bangs. Whatever there was to see looked hollow and remorseful anyways.

"Hey, Ven?" Sora slowly walked up to him and sat down "You okay?"

Ventus didn't reply.

Sora sighed a little and looked around. He thought his words over carefully, then said "Aqua's gonna be fine. She didn't get too banged up."

"...what about you?" Ventus asked softly.

Sora shrugged and strained himself to smile "I'm fine." Tears appeared in his eyes, but he quickly rubbed them away "Sorry, bit of sleep-stuff in there."

Ven looked him over, then back at the horizon "You're lying..."

Sora laughed- still strained, still trying to make himself smile and be happy "Oh come on, I-I don't lie to you. 'Sides you didn't..." his smiled flickered "Y-you didn't hear the... wonderful news Yen Sid gave me..."

Ventus shuffled a bit. He did hear the news. Sora was using the best sarcasm he could do. Which only furthered the proof of lying "Sora, you can stop this-"

"I won't until you let it go, okay?!" Sora snapped at him.

Ventus shook his head. He looked at his hands, then shoved them into his face "Where did I go wrong?!"

"No where! That's what!" Sora quickly scooted closer. He then paused and coughed a little.

Ventus wept "No, no I went wrong everywhere!"

Sora shook his head, and carefully tucked the hand he'd coughed into into a pocket "Ven!" He wrapped his other hand "It-"

_Darkness, Darkness everywhere._

"-wasn't-"

_Sora impaled right through his chest on the X-Blade. In Ven's hands. In HIS hands._

"-that-"

_Aqua getting mercilessly combo-ed with strike after strike. Blood made the blue of her hair and clothes purple and red._

"-bad!"

_And worst of all, Sora's hastened healing had caused the worst news of the boy's life:_

"_I am sorry to inform you of this, but... I think your adventures have come to an end, Sora."_

"_W-what do you mean? I-I- They just started!"_

"_Your heart- the muscle, I mean - and lungs were healed, yes, but... The healing was haphazard. I am afraid that too strenuous an activity could cause the injury to... ah, how do I explain this to someone so young-"_

"_Just spit it ou-"_

"_I am afraid too much will cause it to relapse. You cannot strain yourself lest you end up upon death's doorstep once more... and perhaps less lucky to get away."_

"_... So I'm bedridden? For the rest of my life?"_

"_Not quite, but in principle... I am afraid so. I am sorry."_

"VEN!"

Ventus blinked, suddenly aware of his trembling and the river of tears on his cheeks. He looked to Sora, who had both of his hands around him. Sora held him tight "Ven, it's okay..."

Ventus shoved him off "No! No it's not okay!" He wobbled a little, one foot a little too close to the edge.

Sora grabbed his hand "Don't. You. Dare." Ventus looked over the edge. Maybe... Just maybe if he- Sora tugged at him "I said DON'T!"

Ventus tried pulling away "I hurt you! I hurt everyone! I let HIM control me!"

Sora grabbed him around his waist and dragged him back up "I am not letting you do that!"

Sora sat down and held onto Ven while the poor boy wept and let himself completely go to his blame and regret. He sat there and hugged Ventus close, ignoring his cries, ignoring his squirms. He sat there, and whispered into his ear all the truths he was ignoring "No, Ven, Ven that wasn't you... That was not you..." He sighed, and let a small tear out "That was not you."

"You're mad at me! Admit it you hate me!" Ventus whispered.

Sora laid back against the roof, still holding Ven close to him "No, no I don't."

"I took away your life..."

"That was my fault." Sora replied "I was reckless I should've let Donald or Aqua handle that."

Sora then noticed Ventus sleeping peacefully, then settled back. He looked at the stars, the worlds he might never see again, then sighed and let himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

ahhhhhhhh thank you Imagine Dragons's "Monster" for making me have suicidal Ventus feels .


End file.
